


Moan

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in their relationship, Kagami wanted to figure out what made Aomine tick. He didn’t expect Aomine to come completely undone beneath him but he wasn’t going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan

**Author's Note:**

> I did some googling of prostate massaging and decided to work with it. c: I am officially that creep who writes 4 and a half pages of a blow job. *Achievement unlocked! Super perv!

This was the first time Aomine moaned.

And not just a grunt of approval or a heavy sigh as he nestled his cock deep within Kagami’s ass. No. This was the real deal. It was a sudden whimper of pleasure that rumbled deep within his throat with a voice just a bit higher than anything that Kagami has heard from Aomine’s mouth before. It was so cute, Kagami couldn’t decide if he should stop what he was doing and just melt where he kneeled, or if he should stop and repent to whatever deity was out there for being such a sick pervert for finding pleasure in that quiet, unexpected mewl.

It really didn’t matter what he chose for Aomine immediately tensed up. With one hand firmly tangled in Kagami’s hair, the other flew up to his mouth while his eyes widened so far, Kagami was surprised his eyes didn’t pop out from his sockets. Both boys froze.

Kagami watched Aomine in confusion. Aomine watched Kagami in shame. (Maybe it was a trick of the light but… was Aomine blushing?)

Kagami opened his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Aomine’s. Nothing escaped his mouth but a low gush of wind but the reward was worth it. Aomine twitched as the hot air slapped at the tip of his sensitive and rather abused cockhead. Kagami tilted his head to the side, bringing his mouth closer to Aomine’s cock. He kept his mouth open wide, ghosting over the tip.

He brought his mouth down on his cock as far as he could without his lips touching Aomine’s shaft (it was hard, honestly. Kagami’s best quality was the fact that he had a wide ass mouth since Aomine’s dick was anything but thin). He kept breathing, heating up Aomine’s already fucking scorching member, dragging growl from his lips.

Kagami slowly closed his lips around his cock, gently rubbing the length of his dick with the soft padding of his lips.

He wanted to hear it again…

His finger, which still ghosted against Aomine’s puckered entrance, trailed back up along his perineum, caressing the sensitive trail with feather light touches. Aomine wasn’t stupid… and Kagami knew that he wasn’t stupid… and Aomine knew what Kagami was planning.

Not like it stopped him, though.

Aomine growled a low warning, clenching his thighs on Kagami’s shoulders. Kagami’s narrowed eyes rolled up in his head, connecting with Aomine’s unfocused gaze. He blinked innocently, almost as if he  _didn’t_  know why Aomine was glaring at him with such non-intimidating eyes…

His tongue slowly poked out from his mouth, flattening against the underside of Aomine’s shaft. He lowered his head, not breaking his eye contact until he felt Aomine’s head poking the roof of his soft palate. Kagami shifted, raising himself up off the bed until he propped himself up on all fours using his knees and his elbows. He wiped his tongue along the width of Aomine’s shaft just as he hollowed his cheeks around the firm organ in his mouth.

Kagami sucked back up along his shaft, releasing his cock with a wet  _pop_. He grasped Aomine’s shaft and flattened it against his stomach. Kissing down the length of his cock, Kagami sucked the loose flesh of Aomine’s sac into his mouth, closing his lips tightly around his skin.

Aomine’s breath hitched.

Kagami’s palm rubbed the tip of Aomine’s cock gently while his mouth worked on his balls below. He could see the way Aomine’s muscles clenched with every sharp breath he took and it drove him wild. Using the tips of his fingers, he gripped Aomine’s cockhead and began rubbing it gently. He started from the top of his shaft where it met with the flared part of his head and pulled gently until he reached the tip where all of his fingers met in a very gentle pinching motion.

Aomine’s reaction was enough to fuel him, to drive him to experiment more with the most intimate part of Aomine for the first time in their relationship.

They haven’t been fucking for long but they’ve been together. They’ve tested the waters with their interests outside of basketball, their lives outside of school, and their personality outside of the hotheaded children they could really be. It was weird but it was comfortable. However, the one thing they could never get used to was each other’s bodies.

Kagami wasn’t sure if it was his fault or if Aomine just really didn’t know what foreplay meant, but sex with him was a one-way street. Kagami received all the attention. Aomine’s hands wandered idly and his mouth was enough to distract Kagami from the fact that he wanted a lot more than being fucked like a bitch in heat. Kagami was pretty sure that he has never been this personal with Aomine’s dick since they first fucked and they spent a few minutes discussing how it was not going to fit in him and Kagami would chop it off if he even  _tried_.

That’s not to say that this was a  _bad_  thing, but Kagami knew there was more missing in their new sex life and he blamed it completely on the fact that Aomine’s sexual knowledge came from badly written porn of women who flaunt their busts and get mounted within the first 3 minutes.

That why Kagami took it upon himself to show Aomine that sometimes it’s okay to take it slow and let Kagami do all the work.

And that was how they found themselves in this position, Kagami on his hands and knees, licking and sucking at every nook and cranny of Aomine’s cock, trying to find exactly what made him tick. It was uncomfortable, a bit embarrassing, and just a little weird but it was  _good_.

Kagami closed his mouth around Aomine’s sac, sucking harshly on the small, firm organ nestled deep in his flesh. Aomine’s mouth opened, and another strangled moan escaped his lips.

This one wasn’t as honest. His voice cracked as he immediately tried to cover it with a shaky breath.

Kagami frowned around the organ in his mouth. He released it with a low pop, swiping his tongue along the wrinkled flesh. “Stop holding back.” Kagami pressed his lips to Aomine’s sac before his trailed his kisses lower, teasing the sensitive flesh leading down to Aomine’s hole. His reaction was instantaneous.

A gasp flew from Aomine’s lips as his body shivered, causing his thighs to clamp around Kagami’s torso. His hips raised a little, tugging away from the new sensation as if it was too much.

Kagami smirked. Raising his arms, he pressed down on Aomine’s thighs with his forearms, keeping his legs still. He tugged on the base of Aomine’s shaft, pulling his cock and balls up just a bit higher. Sticking out his tongue, he pressed the tip against the portion of skin connecting his testicles to his perineum. Licking a slow, wet trail down the strip of flesh, Kagami melted in the sounds of Aomine’s harsh breathing and labored groans.

As he kissed and sucked against the fleshy area, Kagami’s hand wandered across the bed, looking for the lube they had ready for the night. Gripping it in his palm, Kagami continued his lazy torture of Aomine’s ass while he spread a decent amount of the cold gel onto his fingers. Pulling his mouth away, Kagami spread the lube along Aomine’s perineum down to his puckered entrance, making his skin slick. The chill elicited a shiver from Aomine but nothing else.

Kagami leaned back up, taking in the length of Aomine’s cock into his mouth in one swoop. An appreciated groan escaped Aomine’s mouth just as Kagami swallowed around his cock. Kagami fisted the base of Aomine’s cock with his lubed hand, working his cock in a circular motion while sucking harshly on the tip.

Aomine’s breathing was harsh. Kagami could feel his muscles tensing up as small, accidental whimpers began bubbling low in his throat.

Kagami loved it.

Sucking one more time on the tip, Kagami lapped at the opening with the tip of his tongue until he brought his fist up and pressed his thumb down on it. He trailed his lips down the shaft before licking back up where he sucked the tip back into his mouth before repeating his actions. All the while, his free hand played idly at Aomine’s opening, poking and prodding at his entrance with oiled fingers.

Pressing down on his opening with two fingers, Kagami listened as Aomine’s breath hitched as the fingers pressed against his barrier, just enough to send off the warning signals to his body to clench but not enough to actually enter him. As Kagami kept his mouth working on Aomine’s shaft, his fingers trailed up his perineum again, pressing down firmly against the muscles below. He wasn’t exactly sure if it felt good to touch there, but if Aomine accidentally  _moaned_  when his fingers pressed down hard enough, Kagami was sure that there was  _something_  there for him.

Listening closely to Aomine’s reactions, Kagami pressed and rubbed until he felt a soft yet firm lump right in the center of the space between his balls and his hole. Pressing down on it curiously, Kagami was rewarded when Aomine yelped, snapping his head down at him in shock.

Kagami looked back up at him, watching the way Aomine’s face twisted into one of pure ecstasy as he continued massaging the lump while simultaneously rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb.

“F-Fuck… Kagami.”

Deciding that now was not the time for questions, Kagami made sure to make a mental note to try and figure out what exactly he was touching. But for now, he was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. Sucking Aomine’s balls back into his mouth, Kagami shivered when whatever wall Aomine had around him was crumbling as his voice slowly started to return with a rumble that Kagami didn’t know was possible.

Listening to Aomine grunt and hiss in his ear while he fucked him was always enough to bring on his own orgasm. Sometimes, Kagami found himself almost coming undone by Aomine dick and voice alone. However, nothing brought him more joy and lust than the sound of Aomine’s honest and completely unguarded whimpers as they escaped him. Every choked cry and throaty moan reverberated down Kagami’s spine, straight to his own untouched erection.

Aomine’s chest arched off the bed as Kagami’s middle finger pressed harder against his entrance, pushing in gently. Kagami watched his face for any signs of discomfort but he found none. He continued pushing his finger in until his knuckles pressed against Aomine’s ass.

Dropping his own hips on the bed, Kagami pressed his hips into the sheets, which have bunched up beneath him. Slowly grinding his own hips down on the bed, Kagami tried to alleviate the pressure building in the pit of his stomach as he listened to Aomine gasp out his name when his middle finger curved upwards, pressing down on his prostate.

Kagami wasn’t an expert on what the prostate actually did, but he knew for a fact that he saw stars almost every time Aomine managed to strike that sensitive gland within him. Keeping his middle finger pressing down, Kagami used his thumb to gently stroke his perineum, rubbing over that spot from the outside. At one point, he pressed up with his middle finger and down with his thumb simultaneously, causing Aomine to shout, his body convulsing and cock twitching in his palm.

He was close.

Kagami continued his assault, sucking harshly on Aomine’s sensitive sac while his fingers played with the flared part of Aomine’s head. Aomine’s fingers were buried in his hair, pulling harshly as another loud moan flew from his lips. He threw his head back, exposing his strong, thick neck. Kagami wanted so badly to bite down on his flesh and soak up the feeling of his throat vibrating with each and every choked cry.

It was a beautiful sight. Aomine arched, his nipples stood erect against his chest. His abdomen flexed, his muscles tensed, his thighs shook. Aomine was falling apart beneath him and Kagami loved every moment of it.

“Ka- _ah_ -gami… I’m… fuck. I’m so close… I’m gon- _ngh_!” Aomine wheezed, breathless.

Kagami remained quiet, continuously rolling his hips down on the bed in order to increase the pressure steady on his cock. He released Aomine’s testicles, bringing his mouth back up on Aomine’s cockhead. Placing soft kisses against the hole at the top, Kagami released a soft sigh, “Let go, Aomine.” He took Aomine’s cock into his mouth completely, forcing down his length until his nose was buried in the small curls along his groin. He swallowed and pulled his head back the moment Aomine’s hips jerked upwards. Kagami flattened his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock, trailing his tongue up until he reached to crease where his shaft met his head. He glanced up into Aomine’s face, gently massaging him from inside and out as a smile formed across his lips, “Come for me.”

Aomine’s head fell back on the bed. Kagami could only watch as his words cut through Aomine’s last bit of restraint. His balls tightened and his ass clamped down on his finger. Kagami didn’t let up. He sucked on the tip of his cock. He rubbed his finger in a circular motion against Aomine’s prostate as the other male raised his hips off the bed.

And then Aomine came  _hard_.

Kagami wasn’t expecting so much cum to suddenly flood his mouth. It was sticky, salty and definitely weird filtering down his throat. Kagami pulled away, coughing as Aomine’s cum assaulted his senses. It was unpleasant but  _fuck_ , it turned him on so much. Kagami continued pumping Aomine’s cock, unsure if he wanted to swallow the rest of the load in his mouth. As Aomine’s body shook with the force of his orgasm, Kagami watched as wave after wave of cum leaked out of him. Cum coated Aomine’s cock, his stomach and his thighs. Kagami was so mesmerized by the sight of Aomine being milked dry; he unconsciously gulped down the load of cum in his mouth before dipping his head back down for more.

He wrapped his lips around the top of his cock, loving the way Aomine whimpered weakly. Small spasms ran down Aomine’s spine as Kagami sucked away all traces of his orgasm. Aomine relaxed into the bed as Kagami’s gentle tongue cleaned him up. Kagami pulled his finger out of Aomine, causing him to groan quietly. Kagami gave his cock one more gentle lick before he pulled back, looking down at Aomine who watched him with hazy blue eyes.

Suddenly, the realization of what he had just done hit him and Kagami couldn’t decide if he wanted to swell with pride or blow from embarrassment as he licked the corner of his mouth, finding a sick pleasure in the taste of Aomine’s cum.

He crawled over Aomine’s body, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Aomine’s lips. He could barely deepen the kiss before Aomine turned his head in distaste.

“Ugh, you taste like cum.”

Kagami scoffed, pressing his cum flavored lips against Aomine’s jaw line. “I taste like  _your_  cum.”

Aomine bristled. “Don’t say things like that.”

Kagami laughed, dropping his forehead down in the crook of Aomine’s shoulder. He took in a deep breath, letting Aomine’s musky scent flood his nose. Before he could really get comfortable, he felt curious fingers dancing along his hipbones before dipping down between his thighs.

Kagami glanced up into Aomine’s face, watching as a bit of blink dusted over his cheeks. “Can I…?”

Kagami swallowed hard, releasing a shaky breath as Aomine palmed his erection. “Y-Yeah…”

When Aomine’s hands slipped into his boxers cautiously, wrapping around his shaft with strong, calloused fingers, Kagami knew that he wouldn’t last long.

But that was okay. That just meant that Aomine would have to try again  _another night._


End file.
